Elemental Games
by Zane.Is.Awesome345
Summary: The Elemental Games are held every 5 years, for teens 10-15. Eboni wants wealth to come to their poor city, and so does the Ice Tribe, led by Zane Julien. In order do that, she has to win the Elemental games and keep up her faith, if she wants her wish to come true.


Eboni stared into the crowd of people waiting for the caller to come out.

The Elemental Tournament was held every 5 years and everybody the age of 10-15 qualified.

There are 4 Elemental Tribes competing against each other.

The Ice Tribe.

The Earth Tribe.

The Lightning Tribe.

The Fire Tribe.

The Elemental Tournament was a hard game to win and takes lots of training. The people who didn't get to be in the games, was poor and worked for hours each day trying to find money for their family's.

The winning team gets a thousand dollars for each family, and those family's have points of pride, because their kids have been in the winning tribe.

The Elemental Tournament was created by the Ice Tribe 8 years ago, wanting money and fortune to come to the city of Ignalia and for the poor city. But there was one condition.

The 10-15 year olds have to battle it out in the games.

The Ice Tribe excepted the offer, so now, the city was forced to give all that they had, including their poor houses. They're even more poor now, living in the streets or tiny shacks with one room.

This isn't what the Ice Tribe had wanted to happen so they get extra practice. 6/8 games they've won and never showed fear.

The leader of the Fire Tribe is Kai Igneous.

The leader of the Earth Tribe is Cole Brookstone.

The leader of the Lightning is Jay Walker.

The leader of the Ice Tribe is Zane Julien.

The game's are really just to prove your wilderness survival skills and see who can make it out or not.

The Earth's color is their black. Silky chocolate-brown for girls.

The Fire's color is their scorching red. Scarlet for girls.

The Ice's color is their White. Minty frost green for girls.

The Lightning's color is their blue. Light blue for girls.

The crowd became quiet as the caller came out.

There was only 20 people on each team, so if you don't get picked this year, you will next year. 10 girls, 10 boys on each tribe. So 20 times 4? 80 people. It was a small town, so the number of 10-15 year olds are about 136.

He took a paper from the girls bucket and he read the name aloud,"Sarah Leppe."

A girl made her way through the crowd and got to the stage.

"Which Tribe do you choose?" he asked the buckets in front of the girl.

She looked nervous then took the name from the caller and dropped it in the Earth bucket.

She closed her eyes and said the dedication quietly.

The dedication was, 'I will never give up, I will stay with my Tribe, help out others and I dedicate this game to the _' Whatever Tribe you picked.

When she did, the leaders of the Tribe's stepped out on to the stage.

The leaders were wearing their Elemental colors.

The Earth leader, Cole came out and shook hands with the girl.

She stood behind him, as the second name got called.

"Leah Pinease." The caller announced.

She went up to the front and immediately chose Fire and said the dedication.

She shook hands with the Fire leader Kai.

Next name.

"Abby Hail." He announced.

She went up to the front and chose Lightning then said the dedication. She shook hands with the Lightning leader Jay.

"Eboni Sindersea." He announced and my heart stopped.

I walked cautiously up to the front and bit my lip.

Which group?

I went with my gut.

I pulled out a biscuit out of my pocket, stuffed in my mouth then my gut was nice enough to tell me to pick the Ice Tribe.

They wanted wealth to come to the city and that's what she wanted too.

I put my name into the Ice bucket and chewed on my biscuit.

I shook hands with the Ice leader then some more names got called.

I couldn't concentrate though, I was to worried about my mom.

She was too sick to leave by herself.

She just could hope that by the time the games were done, her mom would still be alive and that the Ice Tribe can win this round.

The Ice leader turned to us.

We all stood at attention.

He waited there turned to us until he spoke.

He scowled, "Late like usual..."

"What's late?" I asked and all eyes fell on me.

He smiled gently. "It's ok, nothing to be concerned about."

Well at least he's nice. I've heard from rumors that the Earth and Fire Tribe's have very strict rules and work you to the limits.

We waited some more.

"I'm hungry." One of the boys said.

The Ice leader turned to him.

He smiled warmly once more. "Once we get there we can have a nice lunch."

Finally are transportation arrived.

It was a train car.

He checked our name's off as we all got in and sat at our seats.

"Well as you know, I'm your captain or leader. My name is Zane Julien and we are the Tribe of Ice!" He declared loudly and we all pumped are fists in the air.


End file.
